Chronicles of Vol de Mort
by NerdGirl95
Summary: Lady Lilion Evans is a peasant-girl-turned-noblewoman, about to step out of Hogwarts forever and into a whole new world. But terrible happenings are becoming more and more common, and in a world where people are dying every day, can Lily and her loved ones survive? Historical!AU, set during the Black Plague in England. Written for the Quidditch League Round 3


**Written for the Quidditch League Round 3 - write a historical!AU, position Keeper (write about a pandemic)**

**Chronicles of Vol de Mort**

Lily was scared. No, she reflected, scared didn't even come close to covering it. She was terrified, petrified, and rooted to the spot with fear. Tomorrow was the day she not only graduated from Hogwarts School, but they day she had to rejoin normal as normal as society could get after you have been a female Hogwarts School graduate. She really marvelled the fact that she had ever been was usually only members of the Upper Class who were offered a place in Hogwarts, and the ladies were only ever educated in sewing and music and enough reading and writing to be able to write letters. As a peasant girl, Lily had never had a hope for any sort of education at all, and yet one day, when she was only one and ten, an old man with long white hair had appeared in her cottage insisting she had won a scholarship due to her immense intellect. Suddenly Lily had found herself swept into a world so unlike her own, a world of dresses and balls and polite courtesies that she had only ever overheard in the marketplace. And to top it all off, she had suddenly discovered the existence of magic. As a young girl she had heard the myths and legends surrounding the Wand Bearers, but she had never once dreamed they were real. But here she was, at a school for the Nobility, surrounded by Wand Bearers, with a wand of her own in her pocket. Apparently it was rare for a Wand Bearer to be born outside of the Nobility, but it did happen. That, she discovered, was the true reason for her acceptance into Hogwarts School; her intellect had merely been an excuse for the villagers, who were not to know about magic.

At first, she had feared graduation and what would come after it. After all, she was not a Nobleman's daughter, able to sit quietly at home until an advantageous marriage could be arranged. But nor was she a peasant anymore, with her fruit stall in the market place and the milk buckets she would carry through the village each day. But in another stroke of good fortune she had found love in her last year at the School, in one Sir James Potter, Heir to one of the most powerful and influential families in the country. In fact, they were to be married not one month from now, and she would return with him to his family estate in the country. And so it had seemed that her life was perfect and there was nothing left to worry about.

But there were rumours, rumblings of terrible happenings. News had reached them of a terrible illness spreading through London and out into the villages, an illness that no one could cure. An illness so terrible, no one dared to speak of it. The peasants called it the Black Death, after the terrible black tumours the victim developed right before death. But they, the nobility had a different name for the disease that was threatening their nation. Vol de Mort. The flight of death. For that is what it was – a seemingly never-ending flow of death streaming across their beloved country. At first it seemed inconsequential, just another peasant affliction. But then the rich were becoming ill, and more and more cases were coming to light. Suddenly news was coming almost daily of new deaths, many affecting those attending Hogwarts School. It had become second nature to count who had returned after each holiday, discovering who had not returned – and would never return.

If this had been all, they might have been able to cope upon entering this disease-ridden world. But there had been increasing talk that there were a group of people aiding in the spread of Vol de Mort. Death Eaters they called themselves, a coarse, everyday sort of name, but perhaps named that what they wished to achieve. In an odd, twisted way it made them seem even more terrifying. But what made Lily sick was not that they would choose to spread such a dreadful illness, but rather the reason why. These death Eaters held the belief that the Noblemen – and thus the Wand Bearers – were superior, far more superior than they were receiving credit for. The believed that instead of just being the sole rulers of their country, they should also be the sole inhabitants. Peasants were filth, they argued, and ought to be purged from the land. And that included the likes of her. The peasants who, through the kindness and charity of Noblemen had been allowed the chance to prove themselves and rise up through the ranks. Young maidens who had had the good fortune to marry a man of Noble birth, thus becoming ladies, or servant boys who had so enraptured their Master's daughter that they were now a Master themselves. But according to the Death Eaters people like her were unnatural, untrustworthy and should not exist. And so here she stood on the cusp of graduation and marriage and _happiness_ and yet she was fearing for her life and for the life of her love and their friends.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"James Charlus Potter, do you so swear to take this lady as your wife, to love, to cherish and to protect as long as there is light in your eyes and breath in your lungs?"

"Solemnly I do swear it."

"Lilion Marie Evans, do you so sweat to take this gentleman as your husband, to love, to cherish and to obey as long as there is light in your eyes and breathe in your lungs?"

"Solemnly I do swear it."

"Through the power of God and in the presence of these people I now pronounce thee forever wed. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I now present to you Lady Lilion and Sir James Potter."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Six months, that was how long they had been out in this world for. And yet it had gotten so much worse. London was now so disease-ridden that no one was allowed in or out for fear of further infection. Not that it was making much difference; Vol de Mort was spreading much faster than any illness they had ever known before. Even many Nobles referred to it as the Black Death or the Plague, too afraid to use, or even hear, the name Vol de Mort. As they had rapidly discovered, even magic could not save them from the terror that was the Plague, and the revelation had left the Nobility reeling. Many had already died, and still more had fled the country as soon as possible, only to find that the illness was not contained to Britain. To add insult to injury, the remaining Nobility had become decidedly divided, with those who agreed with the Death Eaters against those who were working against them.

James and Lily had found themselves in this second group. Despite a long history of Potter Heirs joining the King's army, James had pursued medicine, as had his friends Sir Sirius, Sir Remus and Sir Piers. Despite Lady Potter's pleas to just stay home and be safe and _ladylike_ Lily herself had joined the gentlemen, going with them as their assistant, caring for those they treated. How they five of them had survived for the past six months escaped her, but she was truly thankful, whatever the reason.

But now everything would change. Only yesterday Lily had discovered herself with-child, and it was no longer safe for her to travel with the gentlemen, treating the sick. In truth, Lily was terrified, much more than she had been at her graduation. It was one thing for her and James to be living in such a world, but to bring a child into such terrible circumstances? It seemed almost selfish, but it could not be helped. Instead they would need to make the best of whatever situation they found themselves in. James had already vowed to protect their child with all he had, and Sirius, Remus and Piers had promptly promised the same. Whatever the future may bring, Lily knew they would face it together.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Just when she thought things could not possibly get any worse than they already were, Fate had decided to play a cruel trick on her and James. It had been months now since the Headmaster had appeared suddenly in their home, but she still remembered his visit as if it were yesterday. It was mere weeks after the birth of her son, and Lily had felt that nothing could destroy the happiness that had enveloped Potter Manor. Oh, how wrong she had been.

_"__Sir James, Lady Lilion, am I correct in my understanding that you have recently been very blessed?"_

_"__Yes sir, our son is but one month and one day."_

_"__Well, it seems congratulations are in order. May I inquire as to his name?"_

_"__Henry, Sir. Henry James Potter."_

_"__A fitting name for a child of his standing. Unfortunately, I must be the bearer of bad tidings. It appears that a local gypsy has prophesied the birth of a child who can stop the plague, and the Death Eaters are taking the prophecy quite seriously."_

_"__Pardon me Sir, but was does this have to do with our son?"_

_"__I'm afraid the prophecy was quite specific, down to the day of the child's birth. There are only two such children in the Nobility – the son of Sir Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom and your Henry."_

_"__Sir, what can we do to protect him? Surely a mere babe cannot survive against Vol de Mort."_

_"__The only option is to take him into hiding Sir James. Take your Lady and your sonto one of your lesser-known residences, and only trust one other person with the knowledge of your new residence. Ensure that you tell only a person whom you can trust undoubtedly."_

_"__Yes Sir, thank you for your warning."_

_"__Good-day Sir James, Lady Lilion. I wish you luck."_

They were now residing in a small cottage in the village of Godrics Hollow, disguised as peasants, with Sir Piers the only person privy to their new location. Lily had wanted Sir Sirius as their keeper, but he had insisted that Piers would be a less likely target. James had agreed to the plan, cursing their luck that the new Fidelius Charm was not yet finished with development.

They had been in the village so long, the only way Lily new the exact time was through the changing of the seasons and her son's progress. Harry was a sweet child, full of love and happiness. Everytime she would worry over his fate or ache for news of the outside world all it took was one look at him to know that everything would be alright, and it would all be worth it in the end. But the idea that Harry – her dear, sweet Harry – could be in danger frightened her more than even James knew. But she also knew that in the end, both she and James were willing to give their lives for Harry. She just hoped that that would be enough.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

The leaves were turning a golden-brown and falling from the trees as autumn turned to winter and the chill began to set in. Harry was a year and three months today, and just beginning to toddle around the cottage. His soft baby curls still framed his face and his chubby cheeks showed deep dimples each time he grinned cheekily at them. Lily found it hard to believe that this sweet, innocent babe may be the one to finish Vol de Mort once and for all. In fact, she didn't know whether she believed the prophecy or not, gypsies had a reputation for being dramatic and inaccurate.

But today and James carved pumpkins and Harry got the innards all through his hair everything seemed perfect. Lily felt like nothing could touch them, no Death Eater could ever find her and her son.

It wasn't until later that evening, as she prepared Harry for sleep, that an uneasy feeling entered her stomach. Something just didn't feel right. Distantly she heard the gate creak and heavy, unfamiliar footsteps up the path to the door. The uneasy feeling only increased; Piers was not due to check on them for another week yet.

Tucking Harry to her chest Lily inched around the door to a position where she could see the door, but she herself could not be seen. Death Eaters. They were instantly recognisable by their black robes and white masks. Piers must have betrayed them, it was the only explanation.

Before she could shout a warning, the Death Eaters had attacked James, rubbing him with soiled sheets and spraying him with spittle of previous victims. In that moment, she knew that her husband would not survive. In a last bid to protect Harry she ran back to the nursery and barricaded the door, knowing all the while that it would not be enough. Within minutes a Death Eater had broken through the door and the last thing she remembered before succumbing to blackness was her son's cries.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

As Dumbledore regarded the babe sleeping in his arms, he could not help but feel both grief and elation. When Lily and James had perished he had lost two of his favourite pupils – and two of the few members of the Nobility he could actually stand. In one terrible night little Harry had lost everything. His mother and father were dead, Sir Piers missing and Sir Sirius locked in the Tower of London with the other Death Eaters. Sir Remus had been filled with grief and not answered any of the old Headmaster's letters.

It had been nearly two months since the Potter's deaths, and it appeared that Vol de Mort had ceased to be. Perhaps the most surprising part of the whole affair was not the sudden halt of the illness, but rather the survival of Harry Potter, who had himself been attacked as his parents had. The only sign of his illness was a single scar on his forehead from one of the cysts so connected with the disease.

With a heavy heart Dumbledore approached the small cottage in front of him and placed Harry at the door. It pained him to have to part with the child of whom he had grown so fond, but he knew that Harry would be safer with his mother's sister than at Hogwarts School, where the children of former Death Eaters and their sympathisers were beginning to attend. His only comfort was the in a mere ten years he would have the child back again, to teach and to mentor. He only hoped that Harry would stay safe, well and happy in the meantime.

"Good luck Harry Potter"

**A/N. Ok, so a little explanation is in order I believe! Firstly, names. I tried to keep their names as close to canon as possible, while still fitting the time period. Lilion is a medieval variant of Elizabeth, and I felt Lily is a more natural derivative of Lilion than Elizabeth. Henry was a popular medieval name, often shortened to Harry. Piers is a medieval form of Peter, and fits a Nobleman better than Peter. As for James, Sirius and Remus I decided to keep their names for multiple reasons. For Sirius and Remus, their names are such that they could have been used for a number of centuries, and fit the role of the Nobleman well. With James there was a) no variant form that I could find and b) there were obviously some James' between its Biblical origins and King James in the 17****th****century.**

**As for the role of magic, that is a little more complex. In this story, Witches and Wizards have only been in hiding for a century, possibly less, so myths and legends run rampant. Also, the class system is extremely strong at that time, and provides a good cover for magic. With the exception of a very small minority, witches and wizards – or Wand Bearers – were all members of the upper class, and members of the upper class were all Wand Bearers. The term "Muggle" still existed, but was synonymous with the term "peasant," and as such magic could be easily discussed in public without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Likewise, Hogwarts was not hidden as it was accepted as a school for the children of Noblemen, unless you were fortunate enough to receive a scholarship for "immense intellect."**

**Magic was also less complicated at the time, and going through an "industrial revolution" of sorts. A host of new spells and potions were being invented, but many – like the Fidelious Charm or a cure for the Plague – had not yet been perfected. **


End file.
